


Snapshot

by codependentsoulmates



Series: Deaf!Sam verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Gen, Non-Hunter Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codependentsoulmates/pseuds/codependentsoulmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s only fair that Dean gets to name him. After all, he’s going to be the big brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshot

**Author's Note:**

> The very first installment of the deaf!Sam verse I started on tumblr.

“I wanna name him!” Dean says, eyes watering with unshed tears as he stares up defiantly at his parents. “You got to name me, it’s only fair!”

When Dean’s parents announced that he was going to get a little brother, he’d been over the moon. He planned to teach him how to play baseball, how to fight, and how to play Nintendo. He was going to teach him how to ride a bike, how to tie his shoelaces, and put band-aids on his cuts. He was going to be the best big brother in the world. He thought he’d get to name him since he’d be  _Dean’s_  baby brother, and his parents got to name one boy already.

 It’s bedtime and he hasn’t been able to sleep so he gets out of bed and pads down to his parent’s room. He is full of four year old disappointment and betrayal when he hears his parents thinking up names without consulting him.

And his parents have the audacity to look  _amused_ when the look over to him in the doorway _._ “Dean,” his father says, voice barely containing his chuckles. “That’s not how it works, kiddo. The mommy and the daddy name the babies, every time.”

Dean stamps his little footie-clad foot, hands balled into fists. “It’s not fair! I wanna name him, he’s  _my_ baby brother. It’s not fair!” He scrambles to climb onto his parent’s bed and cuddles up to his mother’s swollen belly. “It’s not fair. I wanna name him.”

Mary and John share a look and sigh, hearts melting with love and adoration for their little boy.

“Okay, baby,” Mary says lovingly, running her fingers through Dean’s blonde hair. “You can name him. What did you have in mind?”

“Sam!” Dean says immediately, beaming up at his mother, green eyes shimmering and freckles like dustings of gold.

“Sam?” His mother asks, looking over at John.

“I’ve been reading him Doctor Seuss at bedtime,” John admits. “He really likes Green Eggs and Ham.”

“Sam I am, Sam I am, I will  _love_ this Sam I am!” Dean shouts, before nuzzling his cheek to his mother’s stomach.

Mary’s whole being overflows with love for her son and she can’t find it in her to deny him the joy of naming his baby brother. “Sam it is, then,” she says, eyes brimming with tears. She blames it partly on the hormones, mostly on Dean. She turns to John.  “On the birth certificate we can say Samuel, after my father.”

John nods. “Samuel Winchester. Good strong name.” He reaches over to ruffle Dean’s hair. “Just like Dean Winchester,” he says with a grin.

Dean looks over at his father and smiles happily. “Yeah, but I’ll call him Sammy.” Then he presses his ear to his mother’s stomach. “Heya, Sammy,” he says quietly. “Yeah, your name is Sammy, I named ya. You’re gonna be my little brother! Isn’t that awesome! I’m gonna teach you so much stuff. Gonna show you how to do math and stuff. I’m gonna be the bestest big brother ever. I promise.”

Mary bends to press a kiss to Dean’s forehead. “You gotta get back to bed now kiddo,” she murmurs, not wanting to break the moment between brothers with any loud sound.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Dean whines looking up with dewy eyes. “I came in here to sleep with you and daddy.”

Mary smiles softly, and looks over at John who smiles back. “Alright, Deano, you can sleep in here.”

Dean smiles brightly, meeting his father halfway to press a kiss to his cheek. “Thank you, daddy.” Then he leans up and kisses Mary’s cheek as well. “Night, mommy.” Then he shimmies down and presses a kiss to the round swell of Mary’s stomach. “Night, Sammy,” he whispers before curling close to his mother and swiftly falling asleep.

Mary and John look down at their boy with awe, wonder and unmatchable love. “We did good,” John tells his wife, kissing her sweetly when she turns to face him with a smile on her face. “We did real good, honey.”

“We sure did,” she whispers, resting her head on her husband’s shoulders as he hums a lullaby for the three most important people in his life. 


End file.
